ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quinton1721
Welcome to my talk page. Here you can ask me questions (about the Wiki or Ninjago, I don't mind), complain about me or other users, harass me, or just say hi. I'm bored, so do something. Archives *Archive 1 (December 28, 2017 to July 29, 2018) Untitled Hi, You Put the 2019 Samurai Mech and Monastery of Spinjitzu Sets As Candidates for Deletion But Here is The Source https://www.instagram.com/p/BmoG7ohgQZp/?hl=en&taken-by=ninja_whip Can you please stop reversing my edits. Untitled Hello Quinton1721, I'm Quinton1721. How are you? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:29, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Hello Quinton1721, I'm fine. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 22:29, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:13, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh, what's this? A new blog post:)? Dash Hyphen (talk) 04:13, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday man:). Birthday Happy birthday, Quinton.Ninja72 (talk) 05:08, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Jellyity (talk) 12:24, September 2, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Happy birthday �� Quinton1721! I hope you have a great day! Dash Hyphen (talk) 16:22, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday Quinton:). There's still a blog post for you, and, save me a slice of the cake, will ya:)? ��. Mmmm.... Cake:). Happy B-Day Quinton:). Also, here's a link to my new wiki, What The Wiki Dash Hyphen (talk) 00:35, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The Elements and the Other Things blog post. Boom. Dash Hyphen (talk) 02:36, September 29, 2018 (UTC) QUINTON, I, I DID IT MAN!!!! I FIGURED EVERYTHING OUT!!!! All of the lore behind NINJAGO!!!! https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dash_Hyphen/The_Full_Lore_Of_NINJAGO That link doesn't work right for some reason.... Just go to my blog posts:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 07:54, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Wait, Quinn, your a MOD? When did you become a MOD?! Re: Newsletter Of course! Go ahead. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:26, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Also, how are the quotes on Editor of the Month. And what date should I put on the newsletter? I like the quotes. And for the date, I usually put what week it is. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:42, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, um, two things.... Westcot 07:02, October 1, 2018 (UTC) First off, sorry about those profile edits.... I was honestly just trying to make a joke and help that guy not to be lonely. Sorry:).... Second, um, I'm not sure if you programmed this or something, but whenever I look at your profile thing, it says "Hello Westcot!" .... Um, hey there, more than likely computer.... Nuckal I'd like to remind you that the Nuckal leaker is extremely credible. I don't know what the problem with you is about believing leakers, but the leak is very credible. It is very hard to fake an image like the leak, and he has never lead us wrong before. So yeah ~Zorcob.Productions «»«»«»«»«»«»« He doesn't have credible sources that he will state. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 01:38, October 2, 2018 (UTC) You are my friend now, Quinton. My bad Excuse me, I wanted to say thanks for fixing the error I made on Ronin's relationships. I promise that another one won't happen again when I edit other pages. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 00:27, October 6, 2018 (UTC)) Chat If you are still on come to Onion Wiki Chat LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chat? Sorry for the late reply. Let me know when you're available if you still need me on chat. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:15, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Quinton. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join the chat please. Tw38 (talk) 23:38, October 13, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Chat do you wanna go on the chat? Kaipengeist (talk) 17:35, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Stuff I think having a separate page for Traveler's Tea makes sense, since it's the most prominent type of tea in the series. I will work on the Villain Throwback transcripts after I finish Skybound. Thanks for the suggestion. I know, I kinda lost interest in updating it. You can take over updating it again, if you can. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:00, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Editor of the month You accidentally put a "Hey" before July 2018. Could you please remove it? Welcome back, btw.Ninja72 (talk) 18:22, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Thx Thank you for closing harumis no dead i was sick of gettig emails about it ThisismyOpinion (talk) 18:24, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Promotion I don't know, I'd really like to match the color to the staff rank so it's easier to tell if a user is an admin or not. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:16, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Your userpage You might want to take out the "I am currently retired here" part, since it is no longer true and it has not been true for several months already.Ninja72 (talk) 12:17, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Shadow of Ronin is canon. I think that Shadow of Ronin is canon because in Season 5 the ninja remember Ronin and the reason that Wu and Misako don't remember is because Ronin wiped their memory with the obsidian glaive, and also Soul Archer is in it. --Hello there. Ciar08 Do leave a message. Glory to Arstotska. 14:24, December 25, 2018 (UTC) It isn't canon. End of story. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 17:09, December 25, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Untitled Quinton please GET ON ROLEPLAY WIKI OR THEDMEON LIGHT WIKI. (Hailnny The Taco (talk) 23:14, January 31, 2019 (UTC)) Hailnny M8 CONGRATULATIONS CONGRATS ON EDITOR OF THE MONTH QUINTON!!! :D LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 08:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Windows Ninjago Who is he a sock of?Ninja72 (talk) 20:52, February 2, 2019 (UTC) hello Quinton1721 may i ask why was my page deleted?, i would like to get a answer, thanks Pingunaranja (talk) 21:32, February 24, 2019 (UTC)orange penguin Because it was probably unneeded, or unnecessary. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:38, February 24, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Koko short for Misako. I really, really don't understand how Koko could be short for Misako. 666 Misfortune Re:theme It is for April 1st.--Min-droid (talk) 10:46, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Phew, I almost thought we were actually going to rename the wiki to Lego Ninja Wiki. You know for next April 1, maybe you can make everybody a administrator until April 2.Unfortunate 666 (talk) 21:50, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Ehh, I don't think that would be a smart idea giving people admin rights. Maybe do something like giving people tags that say their an admin and changing their name color so it looks like their part of the staff, but they really aren't. Do you get what I'm saying? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 00:40, April 2, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist What happened to your profile pic Why did you change it to the default avatar. Come on, Misako is cool, isn't she? Unfortunate 666 (talk) 21:46, April 1, 2019 (UTC) I see you here now Mnkae (talk) 15:38, April 13, 2019 (UTC) (Mnkae) Ninja de Español This user has been spamming on Corruot a Wish, and made a spam message on a user's talk page named Mnkae. So far they have only done 2 edits. Thank you.MISFORTUNE (talk) 19:16, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Also, I think this user should be reported to FANDOM to prevent them from spamming on other wikis. MISFORTUNE (talk) 19:54, April 14, 2019 (UTC) 5LloydGarmadon This user created a page about themself. Can you delete it? Thank you. MISFORTUNE (talk) 17:33, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduciton Hey Quinton1721! I'm Marcus, and I'm a Fandom Wiki Manager and Ninjago is one of my many assigned wikis. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free contact me on my talk page and I'll get back within 24 hours. If you have any questions about my role, don't hesitate to ask!TIMESHADE |T - | 20:56, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Process Hello, quinton. It's been a while. The Request for Rights page states there will be a staff discussion about deciding whether or not someone should be a staff member. Is this in effect now? If so, Mysteryman3177 said he would like to be a chat mod. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:52, May 27, 2019 (UTC) The user seems to have alo the requirements. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:15, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Episode count Season 11 was originally a mini-series with 30 11-minute episodes. I'm wondering, should 1 episode of season 11 be considered a 1/2 episode and the total amount of episodes are considered 15, or should Season 11 have 30 episodes? MISFORTUNE (talk) 21:56, June 8, 2019 (UTC) I agree with Misfortune they should.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:57, June 8, 2019 (UTC) What should what? I did not say anything about something should. MISFORTUNE (talk) 22:17, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete the Page amulet of Protection I did a lot of work on it and it is an important object owned by Clutch Powers. you should have at least put the Delete template on it. can you undelete it.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:55, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Yang the killer He has been spamming on the forums, and making vandal edits. I suggest you block him before anymore damage is done. Thank you. MISFORTUNE (talk) 12:38, July 4, 2019 (UTC) You said he was abusing multiple account's how did you know and who is he a sock puppet acount off.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 01:02, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks, Quinton.Ninja72 (talk) 14:14, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Sorry about that I am upset about being demoted and Am trying to get repromoted. I. Will not ask again because I don't wan't to get blocked because this wiki means a lot to me. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:42, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Re: Images I won't imagespam anymore. Colefan1234 (talk) 21:26, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Warning #2 Sorry about that, Please do not block me I used a cracked phone to make a few of those so please excuse some of the grammer mistakes, and by the way what article was that, where I didn't use good enough grammer. Ps this wiki means a lot to me and I am ranked around 50th, Most of my edits have been helpful so please don't block me for this issue.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:26, August 24, 2019 (UTC) I personally think blocking someone for poor grammar is a bit over-the-top (some users might not be native English speakers, it could be hard for them to type properly, etc.) If they're doing it on purpose, that's fine, but otherwise, maybe we can just inform them about what kind of grammar errors they are doing so they can continue to help this wiki? Let me know what you think. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:29, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Chat There is a user on the chat that spammed and claims he is a friend of yours. Is he telling the truth?Ninja72 (talk) 22:49, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Future Flashback Episode I heard there could be a future flashback episode. Would that episode be "Corruption?" Colefan1234 (talk) 10:58, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Please don't block me I will accept not having a position and I'll admit I have made some mistakes.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:46, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Can you please stop talking about blocking me, I have done a lot and dispute a few issues I am an important member of this community, can you talk to Buddermellow and the other staff member ls to see if any of them want me blocked. I'm sorry all this happened at once.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:56, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Sorry I just wanted one of those lucky edit badges Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 18:01, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Season 11 Focus Hello, Quinton. You have a Twitter account, right? If that's the case, would you like to ask Bragi Schut or Tommy Andreasen who the focus character of Season 11 is? There seems to be some confusion about who it is. Thank you. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 16:29, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Official Friends Hello. Mysteryman suggested our wiki and his wiki become official friends, meaning they will be part of the Discord server. Would you mind if we do so? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 10:41, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Necroposting Not that I care about this thread https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:94866, but how was it necroposting, when a month had not passed?Ninja72 (talk) 16:59, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Hello Quinton1721, I know you from the Nexo Knights Fandom. I also edit here and communicate with staff members on Discord. So do you have a Discord account, if so can you give me your user Id so I can friend you on there.Frost Formling (talk) 17:28, January 1, 2020 (UTC)